My Lovley Haruhi
by Chi-Hime
Summary: Haruhi is having a wonderfull day. Nothing is going to interupt her happiness. Or so she thinks. A forgotten key and a darnged friend from middle school might turn her brilliant day into a complete nightmare. rated for rape. please read. thank you
1. Chapter 1

**A Beautiful Day**

**Discaimer: We in no way own Ouran High Ritsu- If i did i would bump off lilpsyco and take all the fame and glory for myself, Just kidding, I'm sorry, I love you to much. I would just lock you in a closet and take the money, so please don't be frightened. (snuggles lilpsyco)**

**lilpsyco- . . . . wow I think that is the most violent thing you have ever said to me. . . . I'M SO PROUD!!!! **

**Warning: There is rape, so be warned, i'm sorry but if you don't like it leave now or forever hold your peace. Please and Thank You!! Have a nice day!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Ritsu's attempt, I'm Sorry)**

Haruhi pushed a chink of chocolate brown hair from her large honey brown eyes as she stared out the open window. It was such a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining brightly but the fall winds made it a pleasant temperature. She leaned back in her chair and turned to the rest of the class. Everyone was finishing up a rather difficult test that was worth around fifty percent of their overall math grade. Haruhi smiled slightly. She had already finished her test and she felt pretty confident she had aced it. She had studied all week long to make sure she knew everything by heart. She was very tired from staying up so late but was sincerely happy because she knew she would sleep peacefully tonight. All present thoughts seeped from her mind as the bell rang and she felt someone casually lean on her left shoulder.

"Hello Haruhi." Karou purred gently brushing his lips against her ear lightly.

"How was your test," Hikaru chimed leaning on her right shoulder running his long fingers through her hair, "you look a little tired." Usually the twins came as an annoyance to her but today she was in such a good mood that it didn't bother her in any way. In fact she gave them a huge grin while standing up.

"I'm a little tired but the test went very well." she said tilting her head to the left slightly while still smiling. The twins gave a loud squee and hugged Haruhi at the same time.

"You are so cute!" they screamed making all the remaining girls in the classroom. Mainly because they all still believed her to be a him. Haruhi broke away from the twins and the tree of them made their way to the third music room.

"Haru-chan Haru-chan!" Hunny came at Haruhi in a flying leap wrapping his tiny arms around her neck. "Haru-chan you look happy! You didn't eat cake without me did you?" Hunny grinned letting go of Haruhi's neck. Haruhi laughed and walked past Mori giving him acute smile.

"Hello Mori-sempai." Mori responded on his usual greeting bowing his head slightly.

"Mother look at our beautiful daughter!" Tamaki screamed pouncing on her and clutching her so close to his chest she had to move her head in a certain way sp she could breath. "Daddy's happy when his daughter's happy!" Kyoya peered at Tamaki over the top of his computer and gave him a serious-you-can't-read-my-emotions look.

"Tamaki, please restrain yourself from suffocating Haruhi. She still has quite a large debt to pay." Tamaki got upset and went to cultivate mushrooms in his emo corner. Haruhi looked at Kyoya who went back to typing on his computer.

"Thanks for your concern." she said sarcastically. After the Host Club ended for the day Haruhi reached into her pocket to find she had forgotten to grab her keys before she left the complex this morning. She took a deep breath. She had a wonderful day so far and she wasn't going to let something so trivial as forgetting her house keys ruin her day. She would simply stop by her fathers work and pick up his set of keys. Waving to everyone she exited the building and began to make her way to the bar her father worked at. She remembered a short cut through and alleyway from last time she had visited his work. Turning down the alleyway she smiled to herself. It was a beautiful day but while she caught up in her thoughts she was unaware of the figure slowly following behind her.

A pair of lust filled eyes watched from a nearby tree as Haruhi left the school grounds and made her way down the street. Honda Shoji slipped away from his hiding spot and began to follow the unsuspecting girl. Sure she was wearing the boys uniform but he was not fooled. Shoji knew she was a girl. He was in the same classes as Haruhi all through junior high. He had always liked her. Ever since he first met her in elementary school. She was so beautiful. Her long hair used to drape around her shoulders and her large brown orbs made his heart melt, but he was shy. To shy to do more than give her a small bow in the hallways as she passed. When the last day of junior high arrived Shoji mustered up all his courage and asked his love out. Not realizing he wanted to be more than friends Haruhi turned him down flat. Now he was in high school and not a day went by that he didn't think about his beloved Haruhi. She had become his obsession, his drug. He wanted her. Needed her. She had always been the one to stand up for him. Shoji had always been the quiet type, never very ambitious. So about three months ago he wold his parents he needed to be more independent, and that he had been saving up money to buy an apartment. His parents thought it would be a wonderful way for him to build confidence so they let him go. Unbeknownst to them he had bigger intentions. Every night through his binoculars he watched Haruhi's every movement in her room. She was not in her room a lot, but when she was he cherished it deeply. Pulling out of his memories he watched as Haruhi pulled a left and began heading down a dark, dingy, where-no-girl-should-ever-go-alone alleyway. He smirked at his luck. He was like a spider who built a fresh new web and Haruhi was flying strait into the trap.

----------------------------(Lilpsyco: Mwahahahaha! Now it's my turn!)------------------------------

Haruhi was walking down the alleyway when a feeling of dread trickled down her spine. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her wrist. Turning around quickly she came face to tace with a familiar boy. He was tall, about five foot eleven. His charcoal hair falling into hungry grey eyes, "Shoji?"

"I'm glad to see you remember me." he said pulling her into his chest. He leaned forward his lips resting on her ear. "_Haruhi._" he licked the shell of her ear gently.

"W-what are you doing!" Haruhi yelled trying to pull away form the tall boy. His grip tightened on her wrist as he pulled back towards him before slamming her into the wall behind her.

"We are going to have so much fun _Haruhi._" he whispered sucking on her earlobe gently. "I learned exactly how to pleasure a woman." he grabbed both her wrists with one hand, pinning her hands above her head. "I did it all for you," he began unbuttoning her jacket and shirt, "I killed them all for you."

"W-what ar-are you talking a-about." Haruhi's eyes were wide with fear as her once school mates hands roamed all over her newly exposed breasts.

"I had to learn just the way to touch you, to fuck you . . . . . to cut you." he whispered the last part before bitting onto her sensitive bud.

"Ng," Haruhi bit her lip, the pain was so intense it made her head throb.

"Don't hold it in, I want to hear your screams." he bit it even harder causing a thin trail of blood to run down her bare chest. Before she could stop it a small scream tore through her lips as she struggled to free her hands."That's it." he groaned in pure bliss, grinding his hips against hers. Tears welled up in her eyes as he continued his assult.

'Somebody save me' she closed her eyes but they instantly snapped back open when he stopped. A freshly sharpened blade glittered menacingly in front of her.

"We are going to have so much fun together." caerfuly he ran the cold blade across her tear stained cheek, "Haru-chan." He pulled the blade back before plunging it into her left shoulder. The crimson liquid now pouring from the wound made Shoji smile in delight. "Oh Haruhi, your blood looks delicious." He dipped his head forward to lap up some of the rich liquid. Using his free hand he started to undo her pants. The tears she had to keep locked away began to flow down her face.

"Shoji sob please don't sob do this to me." he looked up at her blood dripping from his face and mouth.

"Haruhi, you must understand. I have to do this. I have to show you how much I love you." grabbing the hem of her pants he pulled them down along with her underwear. Shoji stopped for a second hes grey eyes clouded in thought. Without warning he grabbed the blade that was in her shoulder and pulled it out. She screamed a more blood gushed from the wound. He pressed a bloodied finger to her lips, " Hush, it will only hurt for a second." with that he plunged the blade into her hands pinning them to the wall behind her. Her throat burned at the fierceness of the scream that flew from her lungs. With both of his hands now free, he began to undo his pants. Pulling them off she could clearly see the bulge under the flimsy material of his boxers.

"Haruhi, look how hard you make me." her eyes widened as he pulled his hardened length out of is confinements. Positioning himself at her entrance he grabbed onto her hips and thrust into her. She screamed again as he ripped through her. "Oh Haruhi, your so tight." he moaned as he pulled back out. He slammed back in, wildly, making her scream again. She felt something run down her leg so she looked. It was blood. Tears slipped down her face as she watched him thrust into her gaining speed. It hurt so much, but she couldn't look away. Suddenly everything started to become blurry. The pain in her body became numb. She could no longer feel him thrusting into her. "Haruhi, I...I'm gunna Ahhhhhh!" He came in her as her body went limp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Ritsu- Ok lilpshyco, here it is in all it's glory, i felt kinda dirty writing it, but i like it !! Check it over and make comments if you want them we can post. Hurray for us!!! By the way everyone, you should definitly check out lilpsyco Naruto story High School Life, and i'm not just saying that because she bribed me with pocky or anything...Yum pocky...anyway you should read it. Please.

lilpsyco - lol anyway I finally checked it out I'm sorry it took me so long I was busy doing my Drama homework . . . . anyway I hope you all like it we tried really hard. Please review if you have the time


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya, it's me Chi-Hime (Ritsu). I am like so so so Sorry this is like, what, almost a year late. I suck. I'm going to try and write as much as I can now. Once again I apologize for it being so late. Oh and before I forget, Yelo, I wanted to tell you that Shoji is a character we invented (twisted little bastard isn't he). He's not really in the manga. Sorry, forgot to mention that, but thank you very much for asking. Lilpsyco would also like me to tell you that we appreciate your wonderful reviews and constructive criticism, but we do not appreciate nasty, catty reviews, like one anonymous person sent us. If you don't like the material we are writing, please don't continue to read it. But much love and thanks to all of you who nice and helping reviews. Hugs all around!  
**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if we did we would have most of the host club bound with duct tape and hidden in our closet, right lilpsyco?**

* * *

Chapter 2: Making the Claim

The music room was now empty except for the two people who had stayed behind to plan the next day's theme. "How about a space man theme?" the blond asked throwing his arms around the ravens neck. "How does that sound Kyoya? Do you like it?" the blond tilted his head to the side and looked up his bright blue eyes shining. "Don't you think that would be fun"

"You're tactics don't work on me." Kyoya stated brushing the blond leach off of him. He regained his composure and once again began to type away at his laptop ignoring the sobs from the immature Tamaki who was now sulking and cultivating mushrooms in the corner.

Getting very annoyed at the blondes stupidity, Kyoya was about to throw something at him when a message alert popped up on his computer screen. Kyoya took a deep calming breath and clicked on the alert.

_Attention: A warning has just been issued due to suspicion of a serial rapist in the area. The culprit has already raped and brutally killed three girls around the ages of 15-17 in the past month. A distinct mark was left on the stomach area all of the victims, it was the letters FH. Authorities are almost certain that these are someone's initials, whether it is the killers or someone else. If you have any insight or information about these killings please report it to Authorities immediately._

Adjusting his glasses he silently placed his laptop on the table in front of him and stood. He new he was probably just being paranoid about the initials FH but he wanted to find out himself if Haruhi had made it to Ranka's work unharmed. Extracting his cell from his pocket. He began searching the call list for Haruhi's cell number but before he had a chance to push the call button his phone began to ring in his hand. He could swear his heart stopped for a millisecond when he saw the number. He pushed all bad thoughts from his mind and pushed the talk button.

"Hello Ranka, how are you?" His voice stayed calm but on the inside he was praying nothing was wrong.

"Oh Kyoya. You're so sweet, even answering the phone like a gentleman, unlike that disgraceful blonde boy"

Kyoya heard a rustling from the corner and looked over at Tamaki briefly; he had finally regained his composure and was making his way over to where raven haired boy stood. Kyoya refocused his attention back on the conversation.  
"So Ranka, I suppose Haurhi made it safe to your work and is home with you now"

"Oh, Kyoya dear that is what I was calling to ask you about. Haruhi never showed up after school and I was getting a bit worried. I was wondering if she was still at the club with you"

Kyoya suddenly went deadly pale and dropped his phone to the floor.

"Kyoya, Kyoya dear are you still there?' He heard Ranka's voice but he ignored it. He was slowly starting to realize that the initials FH were no coincidence.

Quickly coming back to his senses, Kyoya scooped up his phone, mumbled a quiet "sorry" to Ranka and hung up. He effortlessly threw the phone at Tamaki and grabbed the front of his shirt in a very serious manner.  
"Tamaki, listen to me and no questions. I think Haurhi may be in some serious trouble, I need you..." before Kyoya could finish, Tamaki was in his own little storm of questions.

"Where is my daughter? What happened to her? Is she being harassed by those indecent twin devils again? Is she..." he was cut off when a hand collided with the side of his face and knocked him to the ground.

Kyoya hovered above him in a half-rage, half-frightened manner. "Damn it Tamaki, did I not say listen. I need you call my private police force immediately and then come find me!!" without another word the he ran out the door away from sight of the blonde.

Tamaki was absolutely sckocked. He could not believe Kyoya had punched him. His mind suddenly wondered back to the little mission the other boy had left him with and thought for a minute what could be wrong. Then he saw it. Across the room on a table sat Kyoya's open laptop with the warning still flashing. His mouth dropped as his fingers instantly began dialing the numbers on the phone.  
"Oh god Haruhi," he thought to himself listening to each ring waste a second of precious time, "please be ok."

Shoji finished pulling on his jacket and turned to stare at the unconscious girl still hanging on the wall, held up by a now bloody knife. He let a dangerous smile grace his lips. All his practice with those other girls had finally paid off. He had spent months of planning and observation to claim Haruhi as his. He now realized after those years of watching Haruhi from the sidelines, he had finally acquired his angel. He had proved his love.

He reached out a hand and traced a long, cold finger down her crimson streaked face. "So beautiful my little Haurhi." Shoji began trailing his finger down her neck and toward her chest. Once he reached her small fleshy mounds he stopped his ministrations and grimaced. Something was missing. A claiming mark. A mark that would let others know she was claimed. He needed to show everybody, especially the small brunet, that she belonged to him and only him.

Removing his hand from her chest he reached up and grabbed the wooden handle of the knife that pinned her hands to the brick wall. He then started to slowly started to pull it lose. Haruhi gave a small groan of pain as the knife was swiftly pulled from her flesh, freeing more blood from the large cut in her hands.  
Catching her in his arms as she fell from the wall, Shoji kneeled down on the cold concrete and laid her on her back. He leaned over her and brought the cold, sharp blade to rest menacingly across her right breast. He placed one last kiss to her chest before he began to carve in to her mound with the tip of the knife. He made sure it was not terribly deep, but deep enough to leave a lasting scar. His mark. The whole time he took to carve into her, Haurhi stayed in an uneasy state of sleep. She fidgeted and cried but did not wake.

Shoji finished and pocketed the blade. Standing up he straightened his clothing and looked down upon his broken angel. He admired how she laid in her blood. His mark now carved forever more into her small but radiant chest. To him it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"I'm sorry my love." He said picking up her bloody and ripped jacket and covering up her exposed skin. Skin only he would see. "I must leave. I can't take you with me, at least, not yet. But I promise I will be back for you Haruhi." He blew a final unnoticed goodbye kiss and left the alley, leaving the broken, bruised and beaten girl, unconscious on the hard, cold pavement.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys i hope you liked this chapter, after like forever huh. Don't know when i'll be able to get the next chapter up but i will try, might fail terribly, but gosh darnit I will try. PLease review by the way. I feel more motivated and loved by reviewrs. Reviews make me so happy i feel like a fat kid in a candy shop!!**

**MinkyJen90210- No, she is not going to die. What fun is it to kill off the main girl in the first chapter. I may be a little twisted, but not that mean. **

**twilightaholic-don't worry, our little Haruhi will be saved.**

**aznxgirl- yes shoji is a very disturbed little freak, but i need him to make my story flow.**


End file.
